The Ernest Theory,
by ba-7
Summary: Lily e James serão pais. E é aí que começa a história do bruxinho mais famoso do mundo da magia!  Mas... Como será que eles vão escolher seu nome?  ONESHOT!


– **Eu voto por Ernesto.**

– **James, você não quer mesmo que nosso filho chame Ernesto, quer? **– ela não estava perguntando, e sim, colocando um ponto final na discussão. Não seria Ernesto, afinal.

– **O que acham de Delphinus?** – sugeriu Sirius, animado, anotando o nome na sua lista.

– **Nossa, que nome horrível, Sirius.** – Juliet reclamou, abafando uma risada. Lily concordou com a cabeça.

– **Hercules?**

– **Não, Pads.** – foi a vez de James recusar o nome.

– **Lynx!** – tentou o maroto novamente, rabiscando mais seu pergaminho. **– Se não gostaram, não tem problema! Tenho uma lista gigante!** – e desenrolou o pergaminho. Qual não foi a surpresa quando descobriram que o pergaminho com nomes chegava perto dos dois metros?

– **DOIS METROS? DE SUGESTÃO DE NOMES? Sirius, você é doente.** – James balançou negativamente a cabeça.

– **E pensar que você resmungava o dia inteiro por escrever trinta centímetros de dever de casa...**

– **Assim você me ofende, Prongs. Estou tentando ajudar a escolher o nome do meu afilhado. Não posso deixar que vocês dêem um nome ridículo a ele.**

– **Nem precisamos nos dar ao trabalho, uma vez que você já está fazendo isso. **– Black cruzou os braços, contrariado, ao que Remus roubava o pergaminho de sua mão e começava a lê-lo em voz alta. Se não tivesse um nome bom o suficiente, ao menos dariam algumas risadas.

– **Grus, Hydrus, Eridanus, Lepus, Octans, Perseus, Pictor, Scutum... Morgana, não tem um nome que preste! **– o aloirado coçou a nuca e correu os olhos pela lista à procura de um decente. – **Aliás, por que todos os nomes aqui são nomes de constelações?**

– **Porque o meu nome é de uma estrela. E eu brilho. Eu sou foda. Eu sou lindo e-...**

– **Super modesto, não esqueça.** – ironizou Emmeline, que tinha ficado quieta até então. Os amigos riram e Sirius revirou os olhos.

– **Posso concluir? **– fezuma pausa pra respirar e prever interrupções. –** Logo, queria dar o nome de uma constelação pro meu afilhado também ser foda. E brilhar tanto, ou mais que eu.**

A cena que se seguiu foi essa: Remus engasgou, Emmeline arregalou os olhos e ficou parada, estática. Lily fechou os olhos tentando entender, ao que James ria escandalosamente.

– **O que é?**

– **Oh meu Merlin! Sirius Black pensando em alguém que não ele?** – Emmeline levou as mãos à boca, com as palavras de Remus, constatando que ela não havia ouvido errado.

– **HAHAHAHAHA S-SIRIUS! AHAHAHAH SENDO ALTRUÍSTA! AHAHAHAHAHAH, M-Merlin!** – Potter segurava a barriga tentando fazê-la parar de doer de rir. Lily deu um fim aquela cena, se pronunciando.

– **Eu realmente aprecio sua consideração com meu-...**

– **Ca-ham!** – James pigarreou, finalmente parando de rir.

– **Nosso filho, Sirius. Mas esses nomes são ridículos! ELE VAI SER ZOADO PELAS OUTRAS CRIANÇAS!**

Sirius parou, escandalizado.

– **Eu nunca fui zoado pelo meu nome de estrela.**

– **Pelo que eu me lembro, Pads. Quando Cornwell comentou algo sobre seu "nome de estrela" no primeiro ano, você o azarou tanto que quando ele chegou à enfermaria, mal sabiam que contra-azaração usar.** – apontou Remus, sabiamente.

– **Logo, ninguém te zoa por medo da sua atitude selvagem.** – Vance completou, recebendo um murmúrio de aprovação do resto, exceto o próprio, é claro.

– **Selvagem.** – Peter colocou a caixa de biscoitos vazia sobre a mesa de centro.

– **Meu comportamento não é o assunto em pauta. E sim o nome do filho do Prongs e da monitora.**

– **Eu** **não sou mais monitora, Sirius. Não estamos mais em Hogwarts.**

– **Você será a eterna monitora pra mim.**

– **Crianção.** – Remus revirou os olhos.

– **Nerd.**

– **Enfim, vamos voltar às sugestões de nomes, sim?** – Schell sugeriu, com um sorriso amável. Todos assentiram com a cabeça.

– **Ainda gosto de Ernesto.**

– **Potter... ** – sibilou Lily, fazendo com que James encolhesse os ombros e se calasse.

– **O que acham de Harold?**

– **É um nome muito sério pra uma criança!**

– **Então... Merry?**

– **Larry?**

– **Shelly?**

– **Cala a boca, Sirius. Shelly é nome de garota. Meu filho É HOMEM. –** Potter enfiou a mão na caixa de biscoitos procurando por alguns.

– **Gary?**

– **Terry?**

– **Harry?** – Peter soltou, tentando rimar. **– Por que tem que terminar em "RY"? Não entendi.**

– **Taí. Gostei!**

– **De Harry? –** perguntou Lily, esperançosa. Era o que ela mais tinha gostado.

– **Não, de Gary!**

– **Potter, você está proibido de dar opiniões. Eu te proíbo de nomear seu filho.** – ela apontou o dedo para James, como se o desafiasse a dar outra opinião. – **E você também, Sirius.** – completou, ao ver que o maroto estava prestes a dar outra sugestão.

– **E então... Qual vai ser? Minhas idéias estão acabando.** – Emmeline reclamou, apoiando o queixo na mão.

– **Vamos tirar no palitinho!** – sugeriu Sirius, olhando em volta à procura dos palitos.

– **Palitinho? Prefiro par ou ímpar.** – Remus entrou na onda.

– **DOIS OU UM! DOIS OU UM!** – Emmeline dava o toque que faltava pra feira que a casa dos Potter havia se tornado.

– **Não dá pra escolher nome no "Dois ou um", gente.** – interrompeu Juliet e todos pararam para refletir. É, realmente não dava.

– **Harry.**

– **Hã?**

– **Harry. Eu já decidi.**

– **Por que a sugestão do Wormtail? Meus nomes de estrelas e constelações são muito mais bonitos do que esse nome fuleira!** – Evans lançou um olhar cortante ao maroto.

– **Eu gostei de Harry também.** – Juliet concordou, fazendo com que Lily sorrisse.

– **É, não é tão mal.**

– **Acho que Terry é mais bonito. **

– **Cala** **a boca, Em. É Harry e acabou.** – a ruiva estava tão perto de surtar, que ninguém ousou contradizê-la.

_Bem... É Harry e acabou, certo?_


End file.
